


tempest, teamwork, triumph

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a boy and the demon he never asked for get up to some stuff. some sexy stuff. even if one of them is taking all the sexy out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tempest, teamwork, triumph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bell, book, and candle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766450) by [skittidyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittidyne/pseuds/skittidyne). 



> more for skittidyne's gorgeous supernatural au (read it please god please) except less whatever my last one was. i'm sorry mom.

“Why do you do that?” Kuro asks. Kenma hadn’t even realized he’d come back from the counter, and he finds himself more embarrassed about getting caught with his hands in his underwear than he thought he would. He pulls his hand out and wipes it against his thigh, trying not to grimace at the glistening trail of wetness it leaves behind. It doesn’t miss Kuro’s notice, and Kenma feels his face heat up as Kuro stares at the spot. “This isn’t the first time I’ve come in expecting you to be in danger and found you were, uh,” Kuro trips, and it’s almost endearing. 

Almost. It would probably be more endearing if his demon hadn’t just admitted to walking in on him, probably watching him, and  _saying nothing about it until now._  Kenma glares at him, and Kuro looks pointedly away, a redness in his cheeks. “Look, everything just gets higher when you do that, all right? So I come in expecting a fight, or having to calm you down from one of those attacks you get, and instead you’re just...”

He pauses again, his golden eyes sliding back down to Kenma’s thighs, and the witch clamps them shut. He hates feeling as exposed as he does in front of his demon. He hates  _having_  a demon. Kuro rubs the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed, and can’t quite manage a straight face when he asks if he can help.

Kenma also can’t quite manage a straight face when he asks. His face feels like it’s burning, and it might be. He manages to croak out  _how_  and  _why_ , and Kuro’s look turns a little bashful. And a little curious. And a few other things that Kenma’s certain he didn’t think Kuro’d know to feel prior to their little route marathon last night. He’s never letting the demon talk him into beating a game that fast again just to get to whatever he considered the good, interesting parts.

“Well, just, you know. I’m here to do stuff for you, and I’m bored.” Kuro looks at him from beneath his bangs, like he’s expecting that’ll work, and Kenma opens his mouth to refuse. Kuro waves a hand and Kenma closes it, eyebrows raised. “Besides, isn’t it better with a friend to help out?”

“It’s not masturbation if there’s someone doing it for you,” Kenma replies, and he takes a little pleasure in seeing Kuro’s face color again. If he wants to be honest, very seriously honest, the thought of his demon doing things like that had come to mind more than a couple of times. (Kuro has taken an unfairly attractive form, even objectively speaking, and his eagerness to please Kenma always winds up at the forefront of his mind when he’s taking a few minutes to unwind.) He lets out a breath, slow and steady, and motions Kuro over.

The demon follows that order immediately, even though it isn’t spoken and he doesn’t have to. He settles on the ground in front of Kenma, licking his lips in what he can identify as nervousness. It’s funny to see on him, but he holds back a smile and, as calmly as he can muster, pulls his underwear off; he sets it beside them and, without missing a beat, gives Kuro some very basic instructions on getting him off. “Nothing less than that,” he finishes, waiting for Kuro to nod to show he understands.

Immediately afterwards, the demon slides his hands down Kenma’s shoulders, his arms, his waist; they settle there, gripping tight, like they really don’t want to let go now that they have him. It’s an uncomfortable thought, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he’d agreed to this, he’d be squirming. Well, he  _is_  still squirming--telling himself he’s still in control (because he has orders and orders are good and cannot be disobeyed by a contracted demon) isn’t falling on completely deaf ears, but this still doesn’t count as masturbation anymore and he’s unused to someone else doing the motions for him. Among other sobering thoughts that he banishes to the back of his mind--he needs to get off, not get into another round of Is My Demon Going To Eat Me?/No He Isn’t He Needs Me. At least it all goes out of his head when Kuro’s tongue meets the dip of his collarbone, and he grinds out additional clarification, “Don’t bother. Just get it over with.”

“You’re not much of a romantic, are you,” Kuro replies, and Kenma  _almost_  gives serious consideration to just telling the demon to fuck off, he’ll do it himself like he always does, it honestly doesn’t matter to him, who cares about what they wanted to try--but then there’s fingers curling in him and oh, that’s nice. Kenma sucks in a breath between his teeth, trying to keep his feet grounded against the floor instead of jerking the way they want to when Kuro finally hits a certain spot. The demon grins. He pretends not to notice.

To Kenma’s credit, he tries very hard not to get swept up in anything. He tries even harder to get Kuro to just get him off already, hissing the order until he’s not even sure that’s what he’s asking for anymore. Kuro’s fingers make quick work regardless, even if he’s set on kissing Kenma’s thighs and doing something really nice with his tongue and his clit. Kuro only draws back once to ask, very seriously, if there’s any risk of swallowing blood, and Kenma just gives him the most completely done look he can manage in his position. Which, going by Kuro’s widening grin, isn’t as good as he hopes it is.

“It doesn’t matter, but no.” He doesn’t bother telling him why or how, because it isn’t any of his business and doesn’t have anything to do with what they’re doing right now. Kuro shrugs and goes back to playing his contractor like a keyboard.

Kenma is literally never going to tell him or anyone that, ever.

The end result is promising, and that’s another thing Kenma is never going to say, but he doesn’t have to: he’s pretty sure Kuro can tell, especially with the way he licks his fingers clean and gives Kenma what’s already becoming an increasingly familiar excited puppy look. Kenma rolls out of the way of a snuggle attack--he’ll let his demon get him off, but he isn’t going to have some stupid afterglow cuddle session with him--and goes back to his game. He’s still sworn off romancing Tetsurou (which is a shame, because he  _really_  liked the guy), but maybe the dark horse Jun would be worth a try...

He grunts when Kuro shifts into the space between him and the floor. He hates that, and he almost tells him to cut it out already because honestly, if he wanted to use his demon as a bed he would just do it, but Kuro’s hands are down there again and. God dammit, is this his new addiction? Is this the new thing he’s going to pull on Kenma? The witch twists against his chest, frowning, and he’s pretty sure Kuro shrinks back a little at his look despite his apparent excitement.

“I’m fine, Kuro,” he mutters. The demon’s excitement vanishes, his eyebrows furrowing instead, and Kenma repeats himself a little louder. And adds, when he realizes Kuro’s still not getting it: “Once is enough. Don’t touch me like that again. Unless I tell you to.”

The effect is immediate, with Kuro’s hands lifting and his arms wrapping snug around his middle. It’s still uncomfortable, but he can live with it, especially given they’re not in a too warm, sweaty blanket nest this time.


End file.
